Dragon Ball TNG
by Zandrock
Summary: TNG stands for The Next Generation. This Series stars Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr and their efforts to protect the planet like their ancestors before them. Originally i was gonna have this play out like a lot of other Dragon Ball AF stories, but after watching the final episode of GT decided to go in another direction, on another note this is rated T for what i might wright in the future
1. Chapter 1

Dragon Ball TNG

The Next Generation Saga

Chapter 1: Prologue

After Goku defeated Omega Shenron with the universal Genki Dama, he went with Shenron to go train. Vegeta wanting to make sure that this kind of evil would never happen again. He went off to train like he never has before. In time evil arose again but Vegeta always stopped them. 99 Years have gone by and everyone one has passed on except for Master Roshi, and Pan. Pan is at the 64th World Martial Arts Tournament, watching as the battle between Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr unfolds.

Announcer: This battle has been going on for the past 10 minutes and neither fighter seems to be letting up. Truly the most intense fight I've witnessed through my entire career as an announcer.

Their fight continues as they trade blow for blow, their strength and speed are evenly matched.

Vegeta Jr: This is the most fun I've head in my entire life.

Goku Jr: You got that right.

Goku Jr charges forward with a flurry of punches and kicks, Vegeta Jr blocks as much as he can but a few blows still land. However with Goku's last kick Vegeta grabs hold and flings him straight into the air. Dashing above the ascending Goku, Vegeta with all his might strikes Goku on the back and sends him hurling back to the arena creating a massive crater in the middle of the arena.

Announcer: what a devastating blow it appears that Vegeta Jr has won, but as in the rules Goku Jr has 10 seconds to get back up. 1… 2… 3… 4… 5… 6…

Vegeta landing back onto the arena

Vegeta Jr: that was touch and go for a while, but it looks like I won.

Then an echo comes from the crater.

Goku Jr: One never knows what is yet to come, Vegeta.

Goku then begins to levitate out of the crater and back onto the solid tournament ring.

Announcer: Amazing, Goku Jr seems unharmed by Vegeta's punch. Let the match continue.

Vegeta Jr: Not for long, what do you say weirdo one last attack. All of our energy into one last, or else this fight would last on forever.

Goku Jr: Alright Vegeta I'll play it your way.

Announcer: Ladies and gentlemen it looks like I was wrong the time has arrived for this fight to come to an end, one last attack will decide the winner of this tournament.

Goku and Vegeta begin to power up to their max and concentrate it into their right fists. After a few seconds they charge forward at each other as the audience cheers are split to between Goku Jr and Vegeta Jr. Right then a loud boom and evil laughter is heard from the sky, Goku and Vegeta's punches stop near inches away from each other's faces.

Tenchou: Bow before me earthlings for I am Tenchou, and I come here with a proposition.

Who is this person who calls himself Tenchou, and what is this proposition that he speaks of. Find out next time on Dragon Ball TNG.


	2. Chapter 2

Dragon Ball TNG

The Next Generation Saga

Chapter 2 – Prologue part 2

A shadow consumes the world martial arts stadium as spectators look up into the sky, puzzled at what is currently happening.

Tenchou: Allow me to introduce myself, I am Tenchou and I have conquered many planets in my time. I've always done it in the same way as I will now. My proposition will give you a chance to keep your planet, which is why I've come to your planet on this day where you hold a companion for your world's mightiest fighters. Putting it into simple terms if any of your fighters can defeat me in a fight I will leave your world and never return, however if I win I'll enslave earth and all of her inhabitants.

Hearing what this strange alien new comer has said many people have begun to flee the arena. Some have stayed wondering what will happen next, one of the people staying in the audience is Pan.

Pan: This Tenchou has him calls himself is indeed strong, but I can sense his ki. I'm more then certain Goku and Vegeta can defeat him.

Back down at the arena.

Announcer: Ladies and Gentle…

Vegeta interrupts the announcer before he can finish.

Vegeta Jr: don't even bother wasting your breath, more than half the audience is already gone.

Vegeta looks straight up into the sky where Tenchou's ship is. Turning his attention to Goku.

Vegeta Jr: It looks like our fight is going to be put on hold for now; I'm going to take care of this new opponent real quick.

Goku Jr: I'm not going to let you to do it alone, in coming with.

Vegeta Jr: If you must.

Vegeta begins to fly towards the top of the ship with Goku following right behind him. As they approach the top they notice that it is flat, it looks as if it is a battlefield. Standing in the middle of the field is a cloaked man.

Tenchou: CHILDREN! You two are earth's strongest fighters.

Vegeta Jr: Indeed we are, and before you showed up we were going to see who was stronger.

Goku Jr: So if you don't mind, would you kindly leave earth now and not waste our time.

Tenchou's face is cover in a mask with is cloak also covering the top of his head, however it is obvious from his stance the he is truly annoyed.

Tenchou: You shall not tell me what to do, if you want me to leave then you must fight and defeat me. I'll even let you both fight be at the same time.

Tenchou brings his hand out front, and motioning to them to come at him head on.

Vegeta Jr: Alright then let's do this.

Vegeta charges straight at Tenchou and right when he gets in front of Tenchou, Vegeta disappears.

Tenchou: Hm, you think you can defeat me like that.

Standing in his same spot Tenchou raises his leg and kicks directly behind him, Vegeta re- appears as the kick hits him square in his stomach. Sending Vegeta to the very end of the field. Tenchou then looks towards Goku.

Tenchou: I hope you can fair better.

Goku Jr: Count on it.

Goku instead of charging fly's down onto the battlefield and starts to walk towards Tenchou. Until he gets right in front of him and levitates to be his face to face with Tenchou. Goku throws a kick at his face, Tenchou casually leaning his head back to avoid the kick. Spinning around Goku throws in a back kick towards his face, instead the kick gets a clean hit. Sending Tenchou back a few feet, his mask starts to break revealing a dog shaped face with dark blue fur and grey eyes.

Tenchou: That was a good kick, however that will be the last punch you land.

The battle is under way, can Vegeta and Goku Jr defeat this new foe. Find out next time on Dragon Ball TNG


End file.
